confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are a race of short, men-like humanoids. Their sizes range to at least 2 to 3 feet tall. When the world of Narnia was made, Dwarves were called the Sons and Daughters of Earth by Aslan, creator of Narnia. This shows that Dwarves live in the underground mountains. Dwarfs exist in at least four varieties: Black Dwarfs, Red Dwarfs, Blonde Dwarfs and Brown Dwarfs. The Black Dwarves appear to be more selfish and warlike. Their beards (except for the females) are black. Though, female black dwarves always have black hair since they are called Black Dwarves. These ones are described to be a ugly since their noses are long. The Red, Blonde and Brown Dwarves are kind and loyal to Aslan. Their beards are the colors red, blonde, and brown, and described to be very beautiful then the Black Dwarves. They have been known to breed with humans to create half-dwarfs. They live in the country of Narnia. It is said that the Dwarves share a common ancestory with the elves. History After the world of Narnia was created, the dwarves arose from the ground when the world of Narnia was created. Forming a council, the Dwarves were given their varieties (red, blonde, brown and black), and would work together as loyal and noble ones in Narnia. While the Brown Dwarves worshipped the great lion, the Black Dwarves had no honor or interest to serve him. They believed someone else created the world since Aslan was meant to be a lion. The Black Dwarves and Brown Dwarves traveled to the northern mountains of Narnia where they would begin to build their civilization in the underground. This didn't go as planned when the Black Dwarves became very aggressive to the Brown Dwarves while they were building their monuments. The Brown Dwarves and the Black Dwarves fought against each other. The Brown Dwarves were forced to retreat to the southern border of Narnia where they would build their own civilization. Under the leadership of Balin, the brown dwarves created their underground city named Balin's City. The Brown dwarves enjoyed to work in the city where they would do mining, and find gold. This was when Balin and the Brown dwarves would deliver the gold to many Narnian creatures when they built their own civilizations in Narnia. Sometimes, the Brown Dwarves would come out from the underground mines and celebrate parties or feasts with the Narnians. They would enjoy to climb the trees, knowing that they were short, but would allow the giants to assist them. The Brown Dwarves became noble friends to the giants, but they were always cautious to know that they were very enormous. While the the Brown Dwarves returned to their home to continue working, the Black Dwarves would sneak in, and try to steal several pieces of gold. The Brown Dwarves fought against them, firing arrows in order to keep them away. Knowing that they would come back, and contimue to sneak in, the Brown Dwarves would build trenches and outposts to keep watch. Age of Winter As Narnia lived peacefully, the Brown Dwarves built a lot of things around Balin's city until everything changed. In the year 798, Jadis returned to conquer Narnia with an army of dark creatures under her command. The was due to a massive storm which destroyed the ancient Tree of Protection that lasted for nearly 800 years after Narnia's birth. While the King called all Narnians to rally beside him and face against this terror, the Brown Dwarves were among the fewer races that refused to fight when they all learned of the witch's power. During the war, the Brown Dwarves received a message from a group of Owls that by order of the King, humans are to be given sanctuary. All the Brown Dwarves agreed to the message and harvested hundreds of surviving humans, including some from the Kingdom of Cair Paravel, while those from the royal family and court were given shelter in Archenland. Two years after Jadis completed her conquest of Narnia, thus ending the Age of Conquest, she assumed her rulership of Narnia and became known as the White Witch. There, she made a perpetual climate of snow and ice throughout the land, which led to the start of the Age of Winter, lasting for almost one hundred years. After Jadis reigned herself as the tyrannical ruler of the country, all the Black Dwarves, under the leadership of Ginarbrik, became loyal servants to the witch. The Brown Dwarves were the only ones that refused to support her when she secured absolute control over the nation. The Brown Dwarves were strong enough to adapt themselves in the cold, but were sad when the of spring, summer and autumn were extinct during this Long Winter. Since the Witch banned humans from entering her territory, the Brown Dwarves have kept many humans that refused to follow the witch's law and would never abandon their home. When the perpetual winter caused Narnia's population to be hard-pressed, the Brown dwarves Narnian humans worked together to grow food and keep a few places warm. Consequently, many brown dwarves and humans joined with a band of Narnians that secretly formed a Narnian black market and managed to smuggle food from several areas outside from Narnia, mainly during times when the severity of the winter lessened slightly, and the snow subsided. Sometime around 850, a young Faun named Durnus, who was the father of Tumnus, led an significant rebellion against the White Witch. The Brown Dwarves and their human friends joined the rebellion along with many Narnians to overthrow the Witch. When the Witch was enraged of this, Ginarbrik led a company of Black Dwarves and Urgal to attack the southern mountains in Narnia, forcing the Brown Dwarves to surrender. However, when they discovered that the Brown Dwarves had been keeping Humans, Ginarbrik was forced to intervene and led his company to exterminate them. The Brown Dwarves and the Narnian Humans defended the trenches and prevented the enemy from breaching. Before the Black Dwarves and Urgal were planning a counter attack, they were suddenly overwhelmed by the Cyclopes and Trolls. Ginarbrik sounded a retreat and led the remaining company to return to Witch's castle and inform the Queen of what happened. The Queen was surprised to learn from this and sent Ginarbrik to lead the Black Dwarves to travel to the elves where they would force them to serve the witch. The Elves refused, calling the Black Dwarves traitors to Narnia. This led many attacks in the backwoods of Narnia when the Black Dwarves attacked elven villages. When the Dwarves finally breached the defensive wall around the village, all the Elves retreated to the woods until they joined forces with the many other Narnians to drive off the Black Dwarves. The Black Dwarves gave up their attack, and were forced to retreat. The Cold War lasted for more than twenty years until the White Witch's Army succeeded in quashing the rebellion. Many Narnians, which included the Brown Dwarves and Humans, were turned to stone. Those that remained hidden never forgot their heritage, and how prayed that their great guardian and savior would one day come. They also kept close to their hearts the old prophecy that one day, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would sit on the four thrones in Cair Paravel and end the reign of Jadis. Battle of Beruna As the Hundred-Year Winter came to an end, the Ginarbrik and the Black Dwarves traveled north to gather many dark creatures or demons and form the White Witch's Army. Building their weapons and armor in the camp, the Black Dwarves did all the work while many creatures layed down on the job. Knowing that their is battle coming, the Black Dwarves ordered all the dark creatures to work hard because they didn't have time to doddle around. While the Black Dwarves were gathering the faithful, Rogglered, the brown dwarf led all the Brown Dwarves from Balin's city, and traveled to the Stone Table where they would gather with all the Narnians to await the prophecy. The Brown Dwarves prepared to work in Aslan's camp, and build a lot of weapons and armor for the creatures until the battle comes. This was when the White Witch send a strike force to attack the camp, but the Brown Dwarves, along with their elven friends, managed to attack as soon when dark creatures were about to breach. As Aslan quickly ordered Oreius, Otmin, and a group of Narnians to followed a pack of Hyenas into the White Witch's camp, more than seven brown dwarves went with the group. As the camp was overun, the Brown dwarves struck last and attacked a number of dark creatures that were rushing to engage the group. When Oreius sounded the alarm to retreat after he rescued Edmund from his imprisonment, all seven of the Brown Dwarves successfully escaped with the group. After hearing the news about Aslan's death, Peter Pevensie ordered Rogglered and all the Brown Dwarves to stay on the cliffs of Beruna, and await their orders. As the Witch initiated the battle with a frontal charge, the Brown dwarves saw many Batfolks, Red dragons, Gargoyles to attack the Alicorns, Flying Elephants, Green dragons, Gryphons, Eaglefolks, and Hippogriffs were showering the enemy with large boulders and arrows in an aerial attack to thin the enemy's ranks. Along with the several Wood elven archers, the Brown dwarves fired a lot of arrows to shoot down a number of Batfolks and Gargoyles that were moving towards them. Half of Jadis' army was growing a little thin as the Black Dwarf archers fired their arrows at the Narnian airborne flyers before they could drop more boulders. As the Narnians, led by Peter, charged to meet the enemy in the middle of the plain and quickly clashed with Growl's division, several Black Dwarves fought against the Brown Dwarves. All the Dwarves from each side fought in the battle until the Witch then led her second wave of troops, which was much larger. When a Phoenix sacrificed itself to create a wall of fire, Peter quickly ordered a retreat to a fall-back point in the rocks, allowing Rogglered and the Brown Dwarves to find a better position to ambush the enemy. As the resurrected Aslan arrives with reinforcements, the Brown Dwarves continued to fight while the Black Dwarves and the creatures retreated until they end up in front of the Hamadryads that continued to finish them off. Ginarbrik and most of the Black Dwarves were killed in the end of the battle while the rest retreated into the woods. The Brown Dwarves cheered happily when the war ended, and celebrate in the coronation when the Pevenies become the High Kings and Queens of Narnia. The Golden Age During The Golden Age, Brown Dwarves defended raided areas from the Ettins that were inavding the northern parts in Narnia. The Black Dwarves were angry that the Ettins were wrecking everything in the northern territories in Narnia. At last, Narnian High King Peter went out on a formal expedition, and the Brown Dwarves fought in the boundary lines with the Narnians to defend the land of the Ettins. The Black Dwarves didn't help defend their land since they were too scared to fight against these gigantic creatures. Thr Brown Dwarves called them cowards since they were doing a wonderful job to defend the areas from the Ettins. Confrontation against Calormen Years later, the Black Dwarves continued to work when the High Kings and Queens of Narnia ruled Narnia. Led by Skuttabrik, son of Ginarbrik, the Black Dwarves encounter the Calormenes from the southern land of Calormen. Prince Rabadash was intrigued in this underground city, and wanted to take it by force. The Black Dwarves refused to let the humans take their home, causing Rabadash to start a war. Knwoing tha tthe Calormenes were planning a counter attack, Skuttabrik ordered his people to build trenches, and prepare for war against the Calormenes. Prince Rabadash sounded the attack, and the Black Dwarves released their arrows, killing many Calormenes that were breaching inside the city. Just then, a whole army of Narnian creatures came, and finished most of the Calormene soldiers until Rabadash, and few riders managed to escape. This led to a cause that Prince Rabadash was in love with Queen Susan Pevensie, and wanted her to be his queen. While the Black Dwarves were fixing everything, and never thanking the Narnians for their help, Rogin, leader of the Brown Dwarves were called to gather many forces in the land, and form an army to aid King Lune, and the Archenlanders from Archenland. Rogle led the Brown Dwarves to move in first when Prince Rabadash and his army were approaching the kingdom of Archenland. Rogle ordered the brown dwarves to form a line, and fire their arrows as the soldiers before the Narnians and the Archenlanders can arrive to assist them. Rogle sounded the alarm to retreat while the Centaur|Centaurs and the riders could strike to attack. The Brown Dwarves continued to fight until Skuttabrik and the Black Dwarves arrived. Skuttabrik and the Black Dwarves fired at their arrows from the runnign Calormenes that were retreating, and the battle was over. The Black Dwarves and Brown Dwarves cheered when the battle of was over. Dark Age When the High Kings and Queens of Narnia disappeared from Narnia in 915, Rogin and Otmin ordered many creatures in Narnia to search for them. While the Narnians were on the search, a group of Brown Dwarves delivered a message to Rogin and Otmin that Oreius was killed by a Narnian wolf named Fenris, who sided with the Calormenes. Rogin took a couple of brown Dwarves travel to the northern mountains to speak with the Skuttabrik and the Black Dwarves to assist them. Knowing that they were still hated enemies, the Black Dwarves refused to help find the Kings and Queens of Narnia. This angered Rogin so much, and that the Black Dwarves were cruel and warlike, and they would never stand for Aslan at all. For nearly five years, during the Narnian Dark Age, the Brown Dwarves and the Narnians kept on searching for the Lost Kings and Queens, but there was no luck. In 920, Rogle and the Brown Dwarves were among the Narnians that accepted Lord Peridan, a loyal noble in the Pevensie Court, to become the King of Narnia. For several centuries, the line of Kings endured and Narnia was given effective government. Narnian Revolution In the year 1765, all the Black and Brown Dwarves in their underground cities were working hard to survive, and continue their civilization until everything changed. When a young prince named Caspian X was trying to flee from Glozelle and his men, he blew Susan's magical horn, causing all the Narnians to hear the sound of the horn. The Black Dwarves and Brown Dwarves left their underground home, and regroup with all the Narnians that hid in the land at the Dancing Lawn. The Black Dwarves argued so much since Caspian X was blamed for all the things that the Telmarines have taken. The Black Dwarves (including Nikabrik) voted on killing the prince, but Trufflehunter the badger always stood up for the prince. The Brown Dwarves never forgot how the Black Dwarves fought on the side of the White Witch, causing Nikabrik to think of options to bring her back. The Black Dwarves didn't want to except Caspian X as their king since they were never loyal to Aslan. After the Pevensies returned to Narnia, the Narnians planned a secret attack against a Telmarine camp where they would steal weapons and armor. The Black and Brown Dwarves fired their arrows at the guards while the Narnians charged against the camp. The Brown Dwarves managed to take the wepoans while the Black Dwarves took a lot of armor as possible before Telmainre soldiers were surrounding them. The giants plunged in, and took out most of the Telmarine soldiers, giving enough time for the Dwarves to escape. The Black Dwarves decided that they would travel north and gather common foes known as Cyclopses, Wolves, Polar bears, and Gnolls to aid the Old Narnians to defeat the Telmarines. Calling forth many creatures from the north, the Old Narnians travel to Aslan's How where they would prepare for battle against the Telmarines. During the start of the Second Battle of Beruna, all the the Dwarves head on top of pillars where they would fire their arrows at the Telmarine riders before they could fall into the trap. After the war came to an end, the Black Dwarves returned to their homeland where they would continue their civilization while the Brown Dwarves attend the coronation when Caspian X becomes King of Narnia, and forming peace at last. Last Days in Narnia During the last days in Narnia in 2555, the Brown Dwarves and Black Dwarves lost their underground homes when the Calormenes took control over Narnia. The Dwarves were forced to surrender and serve as slaves to the Calormens under the False Aslan's order. The Calormenes took them as slaves, and were ordered to do mining. The Brown Dwarves found out that the False Aslan was a fake, and they thought of plans in order to get away from the Calormene while the Black Dwarves were mining. As Tirian, Eustace, and Jill arrived, and slay most of the Calormenes, the Brown Dwarves cheered happily while the Black Dwarves left. Under the leadership of Poggle, the Brown Dwarves went in to form an army to attack the Calormenes while the Black Dwarves (under the leadership of Griffle) joined the Calormemes to fight the Narnians. As the end of the world arrived, the brown dwarves enter Aslan's Country while the Black Dwarves enter Tash's Country. Poggin and his wife entered Aslan's Country and founded "Poggin Dwarves". Poggin Dwarves became Pog Dwarves then Bog Dwarves as they dwelt in Bogs. Known Dwarf cities * Dwaran - An underground city, in the Northern parts of Narnia. * Balin's City - An underground city, in the southern parts of Narnia. The city was named from Balin, the leader of the Brown Dwarves. Known dwarves * Balin (brown dwarf) * Rogle (brown dwarf) * Cornilium (three-quater dwarf) * Ginarbrik (black dwarf) * Rogglered (red dwarf) * Cornelius (half-dwarf) * Trumpkin (red dwarf) * Skuttabrik (black dwarf) * Gunnabrik (black dwarf) * Poggle (brown dwarf) * Pogin (brown dwarf) * Bane (brown dwarf) Other Dwarves *Monopods *Azer Category:Articles by Slyhades99 Category:Aslan's Army Category:Dwarves Category:Old Narnians Category:Sentient beings Category:Species Category:White Witch's Army Category:Gnomes